The noble knight
by Alixkiller232
Summary: soooo... yeah this is not a fnaf story. it is for a game called battle souls but i did not find it in the catagorey


hello!. soooo... this is my first story for a game called "Battlesouls" which is a turn-based old school rpg game. I fucking love this game and i play it all the time

pleas leave a review if you liked my story :3

* * *

It was yet another sunny day in the fallen kingdom. The birds were singing and flying happliy in the air. The deers were wondering in the open fields. And the goblins were eating the remains of a dead body on the road. There was 2 green-skin colored goblins eating the poor man's corpse... Untill all of a sudden a sword thrusted right through one of the two goblin's chest and killed him instantly. And the goblin fell dead on the ground and his friend turned his head to see who killed his meal mate. And he saw a human wearing a knight's armor. Shield and helmet. The goblin who is now angry for his friend's death. Charged at the knight and tried to slash his face with his long claws. The knight blocked the attack and punched the green goblin's head with the grip of his sword. Making the goblin dizzy. The knight took the chanse and chopped the goblin's head clean off his shoulders

"Another one bites the dust". Said the knight as he swing his sword to clean it from the goblin's dirty blood

After the battle. The knight searched the dead bodies on the street inclouding the body of the man who was just getting torn off by the goblins. The knight found a bag full of cold coins and decided to take it. He also found a dagger but it was way too rusty to use it in a fight so he didn't take it

_8 hours later..._

* * *

After some scavenging. The knight went back for his house which was just a wooden shack he found in the forst not so long ago. He opened the door slowly and got inside. The windows were closed. He made sure of that before he left. The knight turned around him and closed the door. He puts his bag on the table and throws his knight armor on the bed. Revealing a blond-colored man with blue eyes and a scare on his face. He was showering on his sweat and his face was red and panting heavily

"oh god... Finally i can breath... That helmet doesn't allow much air to entir it...". The knight thought to himself

The knight was sniffing himself and almost throw up from how bad his smell was. He grabed a soap. A bucket and a towel and went to the nearist river he stumbled upon. The knight took off his clothes and was now fully naked. He took a quick shower that didn't last that long. He dried himself up and got his clothes on and headed back home BUT...

"hey ya fella!. give me your stuff!". A bandit. A female bandit jumbed from behind a tree and she was holding a sharp dagger. She was also wearing a leather armor on her legs. Arms and torso but had nothing on her head

"hmmm... what if i don't?". Said the knight

"i have a weapen and ya don't pal!. So stop wasting my time and give me your stuff!". yealled the bandit

"what stuff?"

"huh?!. YOUR stuff!

"all i have is this soap and this towel"

"then give me your coins!

"i have no coins...". The knight said with a smirk

"is he fooling me?!. The bandit thought "listin up asshole!. either you give me what i want or i'll slice your throat with this dagger!

"oh ho ho i would LOVE to see you try". Said the knight as he took a fighting position

"you son of a...!!!". The bandit jumbed at the umarmed knight

The knight steped slighly to the right and avoided the bandit attack. He then grabbed her right arm since it was the arm that was holding the dagger and twisted it. The bandit cried out a loud "Ahhhhh!". Before droping her weapen down. The knight kicked the dagger away with his leg but still hold the bandit's arm. He lifts her body up in the air and throws her down on the hard ground. The knight then grabs her neck and gets on the top of the female bandit girl

"i don't need a weapen to beat up lowlifes like you...". The knight said giving her the dead eyes look

"n-no!... p-please spare me!!!". Said the bandit sobing

"well... your fighting skills are bad... but you have an amazing body i'll give you that~"

"wh-what do you mean?". The bandit gulped

"do you want to live?". Said the knight as he raised an eyebrow

"y-yeah!. please sir!. don't kill me!". The bandit begged

"pathitc...well then". The knight rolls the female bandit to her stomach and ties her up with a rope who he got from her bag

"ehhh... I'll chock you with that rope you damn prick...". The bandit said to herself

"wait...". Said the knight

"w-what?"

"I almost forgot". Before he leads the way. The knight tears up the bandit's bag and wraps the bandit's eyes with the rags

"wh-where are we going sir?". The bandit is now shivering from fear

"you'll find out soon enough". Said the knight with a scary voice


End file.
